


Nice to meet ya

by althoughtheuniverse



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Post-Squip Rich Goranski, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/althoughtheuniverse/pseuds/althoughtheuniverse
Summary: Rich had never known how to do small talk. He was loud and outgoing. There was nothing that Richard Goranski couldn’t do or at least nothing he wouldn’t try and yet here he was. Opposite his best friend, having no words to break the silence.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Nice to meet ya

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is the first thing I've written in years, so I'm kind of nervous to share this. I'm always open for feedback on how to improve, especially as English is not my native language. Enjoy!

How could you talk to someone if you didn’t even know him?  
Rich had never been one to keep quiet or get uncomfortable around new people, but this was something different.

Opposite him sat the boy he considered his best friend. Or rather who his SQUIP had deemed his best friend.

Jake hadn’t looked up at him yet, nervously fidgeting with his hands.

“So…”, Rich had never known how to do small talk. He was loud and outgoing. There was nothing that Richard Goranski couldn’t do or at least nothing he wouldn’t try and yet here he was. Opposite his best friend, having no words to break the silence.

“So…”, Jake replied feeling lost on his side of the booth they were sitting in.

Silence once again claimed its right over the two boys.  
Why was this so hard?

Rich couldn’t remember who had made the first step, but he knew it seemed like a good idea to sit down with Jake and talk. After all they had a history despite not really knowing one another- or rather, despite Jake not really knowing Rich after all. Of course, Rich knew plenty of things about Jake and was mostly certain that those things were also true and represented Jake’s character accurately, this could not be said about himself.

Sure, he and Jake had talked a lot- being best friends nonetheless- but in the end Jake had always only gotten answers the SQUIP deemed to be ‘appropriate’.

Jake loved sports, he didn’t just watch them on TV or cheer on his favourite team at a stadium, no, he also tried his best to engage in every sport their high school offered and of course was at least somewhat talented in all of them. And while everyone thought Jake had a great career in the sports department ahead of him, Rich knew that his friend would like nothing more than to become a lawyer.

Meanwhile his SQUIP had told Jake countless times how he, Rich, wanted to become a broker and make good money. Jake had always accepted this answer, not wanting to interfere with Rich’s plans and knowing how badly his friend wanted to escape his situation at home.

Rich never once had thought about becoming some sort of real estate tycoon and swindle his way to own a small fortune. Freshman year his goal had been set to become a social worker and help kids like himself to lead a better life.

“Hi. Name’s Jake Dillinger. Nice to meet ya.”

Rich’s head shot up in shock and he looked at the boy in front of him. Jake didn’t smile nor had his hands stopped fidgeting, but his eyes displayed a certain determination, that Rich couldn’t help but admire.

“Rich. Goranski. That much was true.”, he managed to get out.  
A small chuckle from Jake coaxed a little grin out of Rich and the two boys sat there for a moment just smiling at each other.

“I want to be a social worker. Help kids to not turn out like me.”, Rich blurted out. His hand shot up to his mouth immediately and he looked at Jake with wide eyes.  
Jake hummed before he responded: “Never took you for a broker anyway.”

Then again silence settled between them, but not as uncomfortable as before. The first words had been spoken and from here on it could only get better. Or at least that’s what Rich let himself believe because even though he had no idea what better meant, he held on to the thought of Jake being able to be his best friend again- this time for real.

…

“I’m home!”, Jake exclaimed before tossing his bag carelessly next to the shelf in the corridor.  
“Bedroom!”, he heard it faintly from above and grinning, he made his way upstairs.

Opening the door to the bedroom he was greeted with a sight that made his heart melt and he let out a laugh- there, standing in the middle of the room was Rich, struggling with a pillowcase. The moment he heard Jake’s laughter he lowered his arms in frustration and let out an annoyed huff, pouting adorably at the taller boy.

That only made Jake laugh even more before he moved to help the other boy with the bedding and not five minutes later everything was at their satisfaction.

Jake leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rich’s lips, intertwining their hands and pulling the shorter boy onto his lap, after settling himself on their bed.

“How was your day, love?”, he asked as both boys were comfortably snuggled up against each other.  
“Hm, it was alright. Had a girl in the office, only twelve, her mother’s beating her up apparently. Was a bit of work to get her to talk and even more of a struggle to start fixing her situation. But nothing I cannot handle.”, Rich answered.  
“Poor thing. You know I’m just a phone call away if you ever need my help for such a case.”, Jake mused while softly carding his hand through Rich’s hair.  
“I know babe. I’ll definitely consult you when we make progress in this case. It most likely ends up in court anyways.”, the shorter man mumbled against Jake’s chest.  
“Hmm.”, Jake hummed, not stopping his gentle touches.

They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, each one letting their thoughts wander.

In the end Rich was the one to break the silence: “I don’t know if I can handle my fiancé totally wrecking the defence again though. I nearly passed out last time I watched you in court.”  
Jake couldn’t help but chuckle, then he pressed a kiss to Rich’s forehead.  
“Wouldn’t want that to happen. I can always send Jenna, you know…”  
Rich took his time to answer and Jake was almost certain that he had fallen asleep.  
“Nah, Jenna can’t compete with you.”

Once again silence settled and neither boy attempted to break it. They had learned to be happy together in silence. It wasn’t a bad silence anymore, not a silence that hit when there was nothing to say but rather a silence that displayed the comfort both men found in the others presence. Still, the moment made Jake think back to a certain day in late September when him and Rich had sat in that booth at Pinkberry.

“Hi. Name’s Jake Dillinger. Nice to meet ya.”

Jake smirked and after another beat of silence, that had him wondering if Rich even remembered that day and particularly that conversation, the shorter boy answered.

“Rich. Goranski. Soon to be Dillinger- that much is certain.”


End file.
